Not your enemy
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Era una estúpida, quien se encontraba frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que Sylar, el enemigo de todas aquellas personas con dones sobrenaturales, su enemigo. -No soy TU enemigo. Oneshoot para Learilla.


Regalo para **Learilla** como petición en la comunidad **san_drabbletin** :)

No sé que me pasa con esta mujer, que finalmente me engancha a sus otps y acabo shippeandolos yo xD Y eso que no me cae bien Sylar... Pero bueno, si me lo imagino así, me gusta :)

A ver qué te parece, _Sylariana_, espero que te guste ^^

* * *

**NOT YOUR ENEMY**

**_Pandora Lover_**

- No serás más que un simple relojero, Gabriel – solía decir su padre.

Pero el destino le tenía deparado mucho más, algo mucho más grande que encajar simples piezas, que arreglar mecanismos de una compleja máquina. Él siempre lo había sabido. Y mientras estaba allí, frente a la casa de los Bennett, le hubiera gustado poder decírselo a su padre, haberle demostrado que no, que él era mucho más, que sus ideas no eran fruto de una mente lúcida y complicada. Él siempre supo que sería especial, y lo estaba siendo.

Incluso aunque no fuera un héroe.

En realidad, no echaba de menos a su padre. No extrañaba a nadie, porque siempre se había sentido sólo, a pesar de que hubiera más personas como él. En cierta manera, sí debía reconocer que su padre llevaba algo de razón: había sido asignado para arreglar relojes, más bien, para elaborar el reloj más complejo y excepcional que había existido sobre la faz de la Tierra; con pequeñas piezas procedentes de otros relojes. Lo había descubierto en el mismo momento en el que Suresh había entrado por la puerta de su taller, en aquel momento supo que él era diferente, que su destino era ser grande.

Y lo había conseguido. Todas aquellas piezas que le servían de utilidad las había colocado en su mente de forma exquisita, casi insólita. Había absorbido los poderes de todas aquellas personas que se sentían diferentes, para demostrarle al mundo que él nunca más volvería a ser un simple y humilde relojero, que él era el futuro, la esperanza de la evolución. El resultado de la fusión de un sinnúmero de piezas complejas formando una única persona, un único ser.

Había sido insultantemente fácil arrebatar la lista de personas _especiales_ a Mohinder Suresh, al igual que su vida. La vida de un simple humano de mente sencilla y elemental. Algo que él jamás volvería a ser. Porque hacía tiempo que Gabriel Gray había pasado a la historia para convertirse en el temor tanto de humanos como de _especiales_, apodado bajo un nombre que provocaba escalofríos de aquel que osaba pronunciarlo: _Sylar_.

Cinco letras respetadas, temidas. Aunque no invencibles, al menos no de momento.

Volvió a observar el hogar de los Bennett desde los arbustos cercanos, sentía la victoria cerca, en cuanto hubiera colocado la pieza más importante en su reloj, éste ya sería el más grandioso de todos; lo demás sería coser y cantar. Se acercó de forma temerosa, sigilosa, no por miedo a ser descubierto, pues sabía que era imparable, imparable e implacable. Ni el mismísimo Noah Bennett lograría obstaculizar su destino, si era necesario, lo mataría a él también, como había hecho con todas aquellas personas que se habían puesto en su camino, con todas aquellas personas que jamás creyeron en él, como lo había hecho con su propio padre.

Caminó por la casa como si de la suya se tratara, fijándose en los cuadros de perros con absoluta abominación, toqueteando las figuras de porcelana que encontraba a su paso. Irrumpió con sigilo en el dormitorio de Claire, expectante, emocionado; la encontró tendida en la cama de espaldas a él, respirando profundamente, dormida. Podía haber acabado con ella en aquel mismo instante, pero Sylar no era un cobarde, quería ver el rostro de aquellas personas a las que mataría, más que nada, por la excitación que le producía saber que el último rostro que verían sus víctimas antes de morir sería el suyo. Que incluso en la muerte, él fuera recordado por todos.

Caminó alrededor de la cama con lentitud, consciente, seguro. Hasta que se encontró con su rostro. Esculpido por ángeles, el rostro de Claire Bennett era la viva imagen de la transformación que todo adolescente surcaba en su camino de niña a mujer, se la veía tan inocente pero realista al mismo tiempo, conocedora de secretos que a aquella edad nadie debería saber, valiente, orgullosa, fuerte, inofensiva.

Y Sylar se quedó prendado de ella inconscientemente.

Se sentía extraño, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes citadas por su cerebro. En cualquier otra ocasión, la hubiera despertado lentamente, confundiéndola, intimidándola, jugando con ella, como el depredador que se dispone a cazar a su presa. Pero su cuerpo simplemente no obedecía, una extraña y desconocida emoción le viajaba por el pecho, haciéndole sentir náuseas.

Y, en un momento de vacilación, se acordó de Charity, la única mujer de la que había estado enamorado en su vida. Y su recuerdo le volvió a producir náuseas, el más absoluto y profundo terror. No, definitivamente no podía ser, Sylar no podía volverse a enamorar y menos de aquella estúpida cría que significaba la cúspide de su gloria, el poder de hacerse invencible. Pero se le antojaba tan hermosa con aquellos perfectos y cuidados tirabuzones dorados cayendo desordenados desde su raíz, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y su piel suave…

Sylar dejó de observar el perfecto rostro de Claire para contemplar sus propias manos y advirtió, no sin horror, que estaban entrelazadas con las de la muchacha. Se apartó de ella mirándose las manos como si hubiera descubierto en ellas una nueva civilización, su reacción fue tan brusca que Claire no tardó en despertar, a lo que Sylar respondió acercándose a ella y cubriéndole los labios con una de sus manos.

Claire quiso gritar por la intromisión, quiso avisar a su padre de que un pervertido se había colado en su dormitorio, sin embargo, cuando Sylar cubrió su boca y la observó desde tan cerca como jamás había llegado a imaginar, descubrió en los ojos marrones de éste una admiración y respeto desconocidas para ella. Y es que Sylar la observaba con los ojos como platos, pues si dormida le había parecido el ser más bello sobre la faz de la Tierra, sus ojos azules se habían convertido en una utopía para él, un mar de sorpresa, vacilación, inteligencia y valentía que le absorbió los sesos, hasta tal punto de bloquear sus sentidos.

Y fue en aquel mismo momento, en el que sus ardientes ojos azules colisionaron con el frío y temerario marrón de los suyos, cuando Sylar advirtió de que jamás podría hacer daño a Claire, porque la idea de compartir aquel destino de la evolución con alguien más a su lado ya no le parecía tan catastrófica. Porque supo que, por primera vez, sufriría por la muerte de alguien.

- Mi nombre es Sylar – murmuró respondiendo a la silenciosa pregunta de Claire.

Los ojos de Claire se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a gritar a pesar de que la mano de Sylar cubriera aún su boca, impidiéndole producir algún sonido. Había oído hablar de él, el temido asesino de _especiales_, el cual no se conformaba con simplemente destruir la vida de las personas, sino que se encargaba de descuartizarlas y partiles la cabeza en dos.

- No voy a hacerte daño – aseguró despacio -. Si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho, ¿no crees? – el asentimiento silencioso de Claire fue suficiente respuesta -. Ahora, voy a soltarte, ¿vale? Prométeme que no gritarás.

Claire continuó observando con los ojos como platos a aquel hombre que aseguraba que no iba a herirla. Tenía sus dudas, pero cierto era que, de querer hacerla daño, ya lo habría hecho, y, realmente, cuando su padre describía un asesino malvado y despiadado, no se imaginaba a aquel hombre sexy, dulce y encantador. Aunque sospechaba (y andaba en lo cierto) que únicamente se comportaba de aquella forma con ella.

"_Lo prometo_" pensó resignada.

Sylar apartó su mano lo más delicada y dulcemente que le permitieron sus pocos y olvidados años de experiencia con las mujeres. El contacto visual se mantuvo durante un periodo inmensurable de tiempo, Claire no sabía qué decir, y Sylar se encontraba tan fascinado por ella que sus ansias de muerte y poder habían quedado reducidas a escombros.

Resultaba ciertamente increíble. Si algún día le hubieran dicho que el asesino al que todos temían iría a su dormitorio y ella, en vez de defenderse, sintiera mariposas en el estómago ante su rostro expectante e interesante y su dulzura y respeto característicos… Sin duda no se lo hubiera creído. Por Dios, quien se encontraba frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que el enemigo de todas aquellas personas que poseían dones inexplicables, era su enemigo.

- No soy _tu_ enemigo – aseguró en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú eres especial.

- Todos somos especiales – razonó Claire.

- Pero tú lo eres mucho más.

Sylar colocó vacilante su mano sobre la mejilla de Claire, acariciándola con el pulgar tan suave y dulcemente como le era permitido, cerrando los ojos ante aquel contacto exquisito, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo libre, más humano que nunca, pero no por ello menos poderoso. Simplemente tenerla ahí, con su rostro a escasos centímetros, embriagándose de su aliento y respiración, escuchando el latido de su corazón como si se lo hubiera sacado de golpe… Sí, eso era lo que realmente lo hacía poderoso.

Y Claire no pudo hacer menos que responder con las mismas emociones, cerró los ojos a su vez y se dejó llevar por lo que aquel roce le proporcionaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ella misma había extendido su brazo para poder corresponder a las caricias de Sylar, viajando por su rostro, analizándolo, paseando por cada parte de su cara, por pequeña que fuera, cada detalle insignificante que a ella le resultaba adorable.

- ¿Claire? – se escuchó la voz de Noah al otro lado de la puerta.

Sylar fue rápido y preciso en su movimiento, se abalanzó sobre Claire y la besó con toda la pasión que le produjo sentirse sobre ella.

- ¿Claire? ¿Estás ahí? – volvió a preguntar Noah tocando la puerta con los nudillos.

Claire abrió los labios para dejar entrar a la ferviente y desesperada lengua de Sylar, que se estremecía por el mero contacto de sus labios contra los de ella, por el jugueteo de sus lenguas y la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

- Claire, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando – continuó el señor Bennett visiblemente alarmado.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse toda la noche allí, besándola, acariciándola, amándola, pero sabía que su tiempo era limitado, y no quería matar a Noah (aunque ganas no le faltaran) porque sabía que aquello heriría a Claire. De modo que profundizó y aceleró el beso y sus caricias y se separó una milésima de segundo para susurrar un "_Volveré, y entonces haremos las cosas bien_" y guiñarle el ojo justo en el momento en el que Noah irrumpía en el dormitorio, encontrándose a un Claire sobresaltada y la ventana abierta.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no dejes la ventana abierta – rezongó mientras la cerraba -, Sylar podría entrar.

"_Tal vez sea eso lo que quiero_" pensó Claire con el rostro de disculpa dirigido a su padre y provocando la sonrisa de Sylar en los arbustos cercanos a la casa.

* * *

Bueeno, espero que haya sido de tu/vuestro agrado :)

La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, y no descarto futuros shippeos a esta pareja, porque visto de esta forma, no me disgusta para nada (de hecho, me encantan!). Aunque bueno, tal vez para **Learilla** lo he puesto _demasiado poco sociópata_ (tienes un problema, mujer, no me cansaré de decírtelo xD)

Ala, a decidme qué opináis, que es lo primero que escribo de Heroes Ö

Un beso!


End file.
